Recreational gamblers often gamble more often when enticements such as bonuses, gambling games, discounts, and preferential treatment are afforded them. Gamblers are further enticed by rewards for loyalty, personal recognition and access to information they perceive as providing an advantage or edge in their gambling activities. Often, gamblers feel a heightened sense of advantage when they are given access to information, services and opportunities not readily available to others.
Casinos have long known that gambles desire such information and enticements. The challenge of providing information, services and enticements gamblers desire is made difficult by the lack of efficient communication channels. Today's casinos have only limited tools of communication, such as newsletters, websites, floor personnel, signage and information presented on the games themselves. Modern gambling machines are already equipped with a wide range of information displays and it can be difficult to communicate a specific proposition to gamblers amid all the general messages already displayed.
Further, the information desired by one gambler may well be considered clutter by another gambler.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.